


i haven't met a locked door yet that i couldn't beat

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Pass it on, UST, slight angst, tony stark ships skyeward, what even just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where tony stark ships skyeward. </p><p><i>aka</i>: head honcho hydra ward + super hero team leader skye meet up and cause destruction in their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i haven't met a locked door yet that i couldn't beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breaddalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaddalton/gifts).



> DAMN IT THERESE.

*

They’re in the middle of a broken down castle (because, _hell_ – they don’t believe in doing things half assed) and she’s fixing him with a glare that probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does.

“Nazi,” Skye seethes, disgust evident in her voice.

“Darling,” Ward lifts a hand, brushes back the hair from her eyes. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

*

_The thing about being on opposite sides of a war is –  
_

*

It’s amazing what becomes of Hydra with Ward at the helm.

There is finally a laser focus to what they do and it’s taking the world by storm.

SHIELD (Fury’s SHIELD, Coulson’s SHIELD, the Avengers’ SHIELD – what difference does it make?) has their hands full trying to contain Hydra’s reach from expanding to all the places they thought it had been eradicated from previously that they’re too slow to notice the steady infiltration as it leeches into everything in its path.

Coulson sits at a debriefing table with a steadily building migraine and stares at the files laid out before him. He’s joined by Fury and Captain America while Tony Stark tosses a hacky sack in the corner and occasionally mutters unhelpful comments like, “Has anyone asked your runaway Hydra Boss what, exactly, he wants?”

Fury and Coulson lock eyes. _Stalemate._

Tony is not the unobservant jackass he sometimes allows people to believe, and crows, “This is about the girl, isn’t it?”

The power behind the glare emanating from Fury has felled lesser men. 

(Tony has not, nor will he likely ever _be_ , a lesser man.)

And while Tony is eagerly pulling up whatever data he can find, who should walk in by the lady of the hour herself:

“DC, I was thinking if we –” Skye stops abruptly halfway through her distracted barge into the conference room and presses her lips together in an attempt to reel in her composure. She takes a thorough glance at the guests in the room and visibly straightens her posture. “Sir.”

“Skye,” Coulson begins, gesturing widely to the room at large.

Before he can make any further introductions, Tony unfolds himself from where he’s leaning against the wall to stand very closely next to Skye. He’s almost disturbingly still (during which Skye darts a slightly panicked look at Coulson, noting the way former Director Fury has a hand covering his eyes in frustration) before nodding decisively.

“Yep. I can totally see why he’d try to take over the world after your breakup.” 

The glass pitchers of water on the table burst apart, drenching the seated (and somewhat innocent) bystanders with vague yelps and grunts.

And Tony remains unapologetically firm in his assessment. “Well. I’m _not_ wrong.”

*

Skye’s routine is somewhat of a comfort to her as much as it chafes that secret part of her that still yearns to _run_ and sings like forbidden freedom in her veins.

She dutifully finds Inhumans and other Gifteds; sends data into the secure network that she built from the ground up – checks in with Fitz and Simmons on a weekly basis with her findings when she’s in the field for an extended period of time. 

So when she’s able to return to base and _breathe_ , just for a few hours, it’s a relief on multiple levels.

Everyone here knows better than to mention a certain _Hydra ex-boyfriend_.

…Everyone except Tony Stark, that is.

*

When they’re in a Quinjet hurtling across the globe at truly alarming speeds, Tony engages auto pilot and fixes Skye with a look that says: _girl, please. don’t  bullshit a bullshitter_.

“So what happened?”

Skye puts her tablet to the side with a gentleness she does not feel. (No reason why the tech should bear the brunt of her anger.) “I assume you’re talking about Ward and I?”

“No, I’m talking about Coulson’s truly alarming and ever-growing Cap trinket collection.”

She rolls her eyes. “I told him he needed to stay off eBay, but –”

“– C’mon.” He spreads his hands wide in a facsimile of peace. “Seriously. I’m an unbiased observer here. What are we walking into?”

It is testimony to Skye’s hard earned control that the Quinjet doesn’t take a sharp _dive_ at his persistent fascination with finding out the truth but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t make a point of turning off the dampeners on her gauntlets before smiling at him in a manner that is more a baring of teeth than of goodwill.

“We almost had a thing. He betrayed us. Then he went rogue.”

Tony makes an obnoxious noise similar to the ones heard on gameshows when an incorrect answer is given. “You don’t do what he’s doing for an _almost_.”

Skye doesn’t look away when she steadily replies, “You do if it’s us.”

*

Ward sees Iron Man flying guard to a Quinjet brazenly landing on the front lawn.

“Hey Skye.” He smirks to the empty room and jogs down the steps three at a time to reach them before the laser cannons can engage.

*

“Pretty sure we can just blast the door off the hinges and then –”

“– I said _wait_ ,” Skye grits her teeth in frustration, tapping madly on her tablet. “Something doesn’t _feel_ right.” 

“If feelings were wishes, kid,” he mutters sourly, raising a gauntleted arm to sight the first of the bolts on the door. “Or something like that.”

Skye distractedly gestures in his direction with just enough force to send him flailing awkwardly before hitting the ground. 

Thirty three laser cannons appear from an otherwise blank wall and lock onto them.

She sighs loudly, ignoring the grumbling from behind her. “ _Like_ I said.”

*

Ward has become a big believe in entrances.

He strolls down an enormous outdoor stairway, arms spread wide in false sincerity and a smirk on his face that Skye would love _nothing more_ than to punch off. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

As a fellow showman, Tony can appreciate a good entrance on a deeper level than most – and calls out – “Ten out of ten for flair… but I gotta knock off half on account of you being a bad guy and all.”

“And _this_ is my life.” Skye closes her eyes and briefly prays for strength. 

Then she lifts her hands, palms up and starts about tearing the place to pieces.

*

Somewhere around the fifth or sixth flyover commentary from Iron Man – “You kids have enough UST to power a small city!” _and_ “You put an arc reactor to shame!” – Skye decides she’s going to have to get a _little_ closer to Ward.

Because he is Grant Ward – and he’s always been entirely too good at keeping on her wavelength – he generously sends the next few bullets a few inches wide to clear her a path to where he is standing and she sprints up through the rubble amidst lasers fired, bullets flying and the odd counter attack from Iron Man.

Until there’s nothing separating her from Ward but less than a foot of distance.

(So there is absolutely no reason why it should feel like they’re still miles apart.)

She calls him a Nazi. He brushes back her hair.

Iron Man sends a lone celebratory firework up in the distance.

*

“He has no idea about us, does he?” Ward asks, tipping his head in consideration. He appears completely at ease despite the chaos raining down around them. 

“Well… At least he tried, when we were flying in.” Skye offers, reflexively batting at a few rogue bullets headed for his neck.

He briefly favors her with a look that is a mixture of fondness and gratitude. “Is _that_ why you chose to park on the front lawn?”

“You’re not the _only_ one who likes a good entrance,” She mutters, kicking out at his legs and twisting out of reach as he goes down with a satisfying _thud_.

“Come _here_ ,” Ward growls, snagging her ankle and dragging her down beside him.

They roll over a few times in an feeble attempt to regain the upper hand until Skye is left straddling him at the edge of the balcony.

“You take me to the _nicest_ places,” she leans forward, allowing her hair to curtain them from prying eyes and then proceeds to meet Ward in an absolutely _filthy_ kiss.

There are blackened soot marks on her cheekbone and the last two of her ribs from where her shirt has ridden up in the scuffle.

“Get out of here,” Ward says affectionately, lifting her up and off with an ease that she _absolutely_ does not find attractive. He leans in one more time, laughing at Skye when she bites his lower lip in warning. “I told you I was hard to replace.” 

She turns back from where she’s framed in an archway that has somehow withstood their particular brand of disaster and raises an eyebrow in challenge. Then she raises her hands into the arch and _pushes_.

Ward has to dodge quickly to avoid the stonework that seems to fly at him with an otherwise unearthly accuracy.

Skye pretends she doesn’t hear him laughing when she lights a match and throws it over her shoulder carelessly. “This place is set to blow,” she calls over comms to Iron Man.

He’s been doing aerial laps and looking for weaknesses in the infrastructure. “So I found this neat gas line that appears the length of the grounds. Want me to speed things along?”

Skye scans until she can find Ward standing next to a half-collapsed pillar. “Sure,” she says, eyes locked on his. He’s clearly fighting a smile even as his entire world is about to go up in literal flames, thanks to her. “Light it up.”

Her phone buzzes with a new text message. _you sank my battleship_.

She lets it fall to the fire below when Iron Man comes swooping in to fly her clear of the subsequent explosion.

(She tells herself that her eyes tear up from the higher altitude and rapid ascension into the air.)

*

_– someone always has to lose._

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com)  
> \+ I DONT KNOW OKAY I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS.


End file.
